Dead End Journey
by spader .c
Summary: this is a sotry me and my friend made


Dead End Journey

Chapter One

Courtney, it has been so long, I don't even know if you are still reading these. And yet, the post office hasn't sent them back to me, so I have to believe you're picking them up. I can only hope that you're reading this.

I hated to leave you on First Earth, but after Second Earth fell, I had no where else to take you. I didn't want to risk bringing you along. It's been so hard on both of us. Mark's betrayal, Nevva's betrayal, everything.

Third Earth is in ruins. The underground civilizations never happened, and the cities on the surface are completely gone. I guess biological and nuclear warfare will do that to a city. Thousands of cities. It makes me wonder why we fight such monstrosities. And yet, I know we have to, because it will just keep happening if we don't.

And I know we still have a chance of another whack at saving Second Earth. First Earth will roll past that turning point sooner or later, and then we can save the future. I hope. What scares me is that. Even if we save Second Earth and Third Earth, I will still have to face Third Earth's turning point. And Ibara's.

I am not completely alone though. Aja is here with me, and I am glad someone is with me. With the fall of Veelox, she had stayed behind to try and revive the lost planet. Soon she came to the conclusion that it was not possible. All she wanted now was to make sure it wouldn't happen again.

Standing here on Third Earth, although she has never seen the beautiful place it was before the catastrophe, she was still amazed at the destruction that lay around us. I could tell she was sad, because, well, what happened to Veelox paled in comparison to this. The people on Veelox had chosen their fate. These people…well, they were forced to die because of greed and hatred.

I had enough of this. We weren't going to stop Saint Dane by just standing here, so I slowly walked up to Aja and touched her shoulder.

"We need to go."

Aja seemed to know why. She nodded and turned back to the hole in the ground. Without the underground city, the flume had relocated itself. It was now in a tunnel system that ran under the city. The subway, being deserted after the invention of flying cars, was left to rot and become a sewer system for rats.

We quickly found the door to the flume, marked by the now all-too-familiar star carved into the door. We stepped inside and stared down the long tunnel that magically transported travelers to worlds throughout time and space.

I knew where we were going next. Aja took my hand, signifying that she knew also, and was scared to see what was on the other side. We had not yet gone to Ibara, and we didn't know what was going to be waiting for us. Nevertheless, we strode confidently to the flume and stopped in its mouth.

I took a full step forward and turned back to Aja. "Ibara!" I shouted with my back to the flume. As the light was about to take me, I looked at Aja and said, "See you in a few."

Aja looked confused, and was unable to ask her question of "A few what?" before I shot through space like a bullet.

I could tell something was wrong. The flume ride was different. Very different

chapter 2

the flum ride

The flume ride was very different. And I don't want you to take that lightly. You know it has changed drastically since Eelong. But this seems so much worse. I am flying through space at break neck speeds, sometimes feeling the reason why it is called that as my neck strains to fight against whiplash. The flume is completely dark, with the exception of a few stars.

If I didn't know better, I would have believed that I was actually flying through space. No flume, no familiar music. Just complete quiet and darkness. But I could feel the crystalline walls around me, and I could sense the sweet jumble of music fighting to be heard.

Before I could ponder what this change meant, I felt the sudden sensation of vertigo as I was dropped into a completely black room. I shook my dizziness away and looked around. I could see nothing within the darkness. Well, almost nothing.

Small, as if it was burning quite a distance away, a star illuminated a small portion of the darkness. White light shone through the star. I reached up to touch it, and as I did so, a door materialized between me and the star. There was no actual door, just a rectangular block of white that hung in the air like a deformed ghost, waiting for its prey to enter its mouth, just so it could snap shut and gobble it up.

I had no idea what lay beyond, but I felt compelled to look.

I stepped into the light, and instinctively shut my eyes before the light of a dozen suns penetrated them and burned them. I waited for them to adjust, then slowly opened my eyes to see…nothing. Anything and everything was white. It was as if the air had solidified and was now visible.

Ibara was a planet covered with a thick fog. Yeah, that's it! Wait, no. It's too solid to be fog. It's just white. A theory was forming in my head already. I felt I knew what this place was. And my suspicions were confirmed when I looked to my right.

Nearly transparent, as if it was just becoming visible after years of continuous fog, stood a Lifelight pyramid. I gaped at the giant triangle, and wondered just how it had gotten there.

So far, I had seen no signs of civilization. But, I didn't need to see any, because I could hear it quite well. I looked to my right and saw something that further confirmed my suspicions. Standing tall, almost as transparent as the pyramid, was a Tato coliseum. Fans cheered from some unknown position as a large screen projected the match over the coliseum. A man dressed in blue was fighting a man dressed in gray.

I had already seen enough of Tato in my lifetime, so I gladly turned around to meet Aja as she emerged from the dark rectangle that was the door to the flume. She squinted, and then quickly shut her eyes, as I had.

I looked back into the vast white void. Something was out there, it could feel it. As if in answer to my probing thoughts, two large objects appeared out of the solid fog. My mouth dropped almost as far as my hope, when I realized what these objects represented.

Two large Statues of Liberty stood in the fog. One was in tact-the Second Earth representation. The other was missing its torch, and leaned slightly to one side, because it was missing part of a leg. This was Third Earth's lady of freedom.

I knew that the territories had now officially been declared victories for Saint Dane.

Aja let her hand fall on my shoulder, and I could hear her gasp when she noticed the pyramid. It was apparent that she wanted to go inside, but I wouldn't let her. We had come here for a different reason. This is where Nevva, Dane and Mark had gone after Second Earth's fall.

So I took her hand in mine and we walked toward a white gap, where nothing had materialized yet. I had a feeling that was where we were going to find some answers. Or Saint Dane.

With the black door that was the flume, and the symbolic items behind us, we walked. I had no idea what it was, but something was pulling me forward. At times, I felt like I had fallen asleep, and this unknown force was so strong that it kept me walking.

We had been on the move through the white for so long, my feet felt like they were about to fall off. Just as I was about to ask Aja if she wanted a break, someone spoke behind me.

I looked back to find Saint Dane, floating in midair.

"What?!" I exclaimed, surprised.

Dane just looked at me and smiled.

"Bobby, Aja. Welcome home."

i know you asked for longer updates, but i felt that i NEEDED to end it here

chapter 3

""the talk with saint dane ""

I took a deep breath and held Aja back as she tried to jump at Dane.

"Not now," I said. "We need answers."

"And we have them," said Dane.

"We?" Just as I said this, two more forms materialized, one on either side of Dane.

Three Saint Danes stood in front of me. Three enemies with the same power, one a former friend. I wanted to punch all of them. I wanted to go to First Earth, get a gun, and come back here and put a bullet in each of their skulls.

Each of their eyes were burning blue, but I knew who Mark was. I knew his stance. His posture gave him away. With a tear in my eye, I did what I had refused Aja. I stepped up, and punched Mark in the nose.

Sobbing full-out now, I punched him in the gut. He took the blow. I kept punching him. Finally, I was done, and Mark stood tall once more.

"I deserved that. I know you must be confused right now, but I did this for you, Bobby," said Mark.

"For me? You killed billions of people for me?!" I yelled.

"It may sound completely stupid right now, but I did."

I turned to Nevva. She had transformed back into the form I recognized the most. "What did you do this for?"

Nevva looked at me and smiled. I hated when my enemies smiled. And I think I have told you that before, Courtney.

"Do you know where you are, Pendragon?" asked the original Dane.

"Ibara," I answered, although I knew this wasn't Ibara.

"Yes, and no. Saying Ibara in the flume will bring you here, but do you know what Ibara means?"

"I can't say I do."

"Beginning. This place is where it all started. Where all of us were born."

"Sure. I can already see it. I walk out of the fog, and all of a sudden I'm on Second Earth."

"Something like that. You see, Ibara is the beginning. But, it is also something much greater."

"Like what?" I asked.

"The Creator. Everything around you, everything you see here, came from him, and in a sense, is him." said Mark.

"So we're standing on God. Woohoo." I really liked to mess around with this guy.

"No!" He yelled. Then he calmed down and spoke quietly. "He is everything, and yet, nothing."

"That makes sense." I said, sarcastically of course.

"Pendragon, shut up." Aja had interrupted out conversation, she didn't want to take a backseat anymore. "Let him talk."

I did as I was told, and Dane continued.

"You see, Pendragon? This is our home. We belong here." He paused, taking in his surroundings with a deep inhalation. "We are false anywhere else."

"I've noticed."

"Pendragon, have you ever wondered who made you a traveler?" asked Dane.

"No."

"Well, in a sense, you were never anything but a traveler. You were one even before you came into existence. As was I."

My interest suddenly peeked. "You mean I never had a chance at a normal life?"

"With us around, no one did," said Mark.

"Us? You were never a part of this until Dane tricked you."

"He didn't trick me. He merely showed me the truth."

"Which was?"

"I am…a traveler."

I nearly fell.

chapter 4

mark saint dane and nevva

I nearly fell, and Aja hadn't even moved to catch me. Instead, she took on step to the side to give me a clear landing zone. Thanks Aja!

She ignored me, and then stepped toward Mark.

"What territory?"

Mark smiled, and then turned to Dane, ignoring Aja all together.

"It was all your idea, you tell them," said Mark.

"Fine," replied Dane. He turned to me. "Pendragon, you've noticed that you and Mark have always stuck together, no matter how many indifferences you had, right?"

"Where are you going with this?" I asked.

"You were a jock, Mark was a nerd. The oddest couple. You know why?"

I stood still, not wanting to say anything. So Dane continued.

"It was because you were travelers. Before you knew it, you both knew you had something in common. You felt that you needed to look out for each other. And because of that, Mark became your acolyte, and was able to read your journals and analyze them. He learned about being a traveler before he knew that he was one. So, by the time I released my secret to him, he was ready. And because of that, he was so much better than you. He was willing to use forge against your home planet. After all, he didn't belong there anymore."

"Wait…you're trying to tell me that Second Earth isn't Mark's home?"

Dane nodded.

"Then how did he get there?" I asked.

"I moved him. I figured that I couldn't be everywhere at once, so while I was dealing with Press, Mark was looking after you. Ever since you were kids, you've told each other your darkest secrets. What better way to keep track of the lead traveler?" laughed Dane.

"But why?"

"Why? Because, on Second Earth, I had a way to make sure nothing was going wrong."

"Third Earth," I whispered.

"Exactly. And I knew Mark would eventually make Forge with me. I knew Press would take you off on wild adventures. And that's where Andy Mitchell came in. Where I came in."

"See, I get all of that, but where is Mark from? Ibara?" I was doing all I could to suppress my anger.

"Ibara? NO! The creator is the only traveler from Ibara. And technically, Ibara isn't a territory…yet."

Aja stepped in once more. "Press came to me before all of this. He said there were ten territories. So, if Ibara isn't one, is there another one?"

"Precisely," replied Dane.

"What is it?" Aja was excited now.

"My home world," said Mark.

"Etnaucht." And Dane Laughed.

chapter 5

((etnaucht))

Dane was laughing. I had to ask why.

"Why?" he said. "Why? Because I feel good, Pendragon. Do YOU know why?"

"No…"

"It's because I don't have to do anything for this territory. Mark volunteered to do it all by himself."

I had to look at Mark. He was smiling, which made me believe that all hope to turn him back to our side was lost.

"So you're going to be like Nevva and betray your own world," I said.

"I have no world. Ibara is my home. As is yours," said Mark.

I felt regret for ever letting Mark into this game. "What has happened to you?"

"I found my true calling." And then everything went dark as he punched me

chapter 6

Dane has changed, because he knows what's coming. Mark has changed because he's Saint Dane's pawn now. Aja is shaky cuz she watched her own territory fall, and feels guilty that she wasn't there to help with other territories.

Second Earth did fall. But they have a chance to save it by going to First Earth and fixing things when it happens again.

The teaser was meant to tease. I put it in there for fun. there'll be more shocks to come, so one lost isn't that bad

chapter 7

Dane was laughing. I had to ask why.

"Why?" he said. "Why? Because I feel good, Pendragon. Do YOU know why?"

"No…"

"It's because I don't have to do anything for this territory. Mark volunteered to do it all by himself."

I had to look at Mark. He was smiling, which made me believe that all hope to turn him back to our side was lost.

"So you're going to be like Nevva and betray your own world," I said.

"I have no world. Ibara is my home. As is yours," said Mark.

I felt regret for ever letting Mark into this game. "What has happened to you?"

"I found my true calling." And then everything went dark as he punched me.

I could feel pain. Lots of it. I had no idea how many times Mark had hit me, but it felt like a lot. I had no idea how long I had been out. I opened my eyes and was met by a sheer wall of white. Nothing had changed.

"Nice to see you're okay, Pendragon." Dane! He was still here.

"What do you want Saint Dane?" I asked.

"I want you to go and fight for your life, Pendragon. You want to save Etnaucht, am I right?"

"Yes…" I had no idea where he was going with this.

"Mark's waiting for you. Go."

I sat up and looked at Aja. Her unconscious form slumped on the ground. Nevva had gotten to her.

"What about her?" I asked.

"She will be fine here."

"Bull." I said.

"She will."

"And I am supposed to believe you? I don't think so."

"Just go. My time in this fight is over," he said.

"What?"

Dane shot me a look that said, "Shut up before I punch you in the face."

"Never mind," he said.

I walked over to Aja and knelt by her side. She was still breathing, and looked as if she would make it.

"She's a traveler. She's home. The Creator will watch her."

"Shut up!" I had lost it. I quickly turned around and lashed out at Dane.

He didn't even block it. The punch connected with his face, breaking his nose. Blood gushed from his nose like a leaky faucet. He didn't even react, just sat there, looking at me blankly.

"Who the hel is this Creator guy? Why did he do this to us? To Halla? I hate him!"

Dane stared right through me. He sat there like a statue, completely refusing to move. Then he snapped. He jumped at me and nearly tripped. He missed me as I sidestepped.

Dane had lost his touch. He was nowhere near as strong as when I had faced him on Zadaa. I felt as if he and I had switched places. He was now the novice pawn, and I was the expert king. I imagined myself standing on top of a large wooden stage, looking at Saint Dane across a crowd of rag-wearing people. I was back on Denduron, in Dane's place. I was the superior now.

I stuck my foot between Dane's legs and swept to the right. I kicked his foot out from under him and pushed him to the right. He fell.

Dane looked like a child as he lay unconscious on the white floor. I knelt by his side and whispered into his ear.

"The game is just beginning for you, isn't it?" I stood and kicked him again. The raspy sound of air escaping lungs issued from his lips. And I smiled. I really liked kicking this guy. I almost did it again, and I would have, if he didn't reach out and grab my leg.

"Leave me now. My time has come. Go do your duty and save Halla," he cried.

And amazingly, I obeyed. I turned my back on Aja, and Dane, truly believing that Aja would be okay. I guess that was my mistake. A hot ember of pain shot through my neck and head as Saint Dane's fist collided with the back of my skull. And I fell.

Dane was feigning pain all along. He was still the superior. A superior, waiting for his chance to strike.

I could feel myself being lifted off the ground, pressure around my neck. He was lifting me by my throat. I opened my eyes, and for the first time, saw color within the white void. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought that Mark had succeeded already and successfully converged Halla.

But I did know better. The color I was seeing was caused by suffocation. Dane was cutting of the blood circulation to my head. He was also making it impossible for me to breath.

chapter 8

Someone poked me. I didn't respond. Someone poked me harder. Then again. I rolled over.

"Stop it, Mom. I don't have to go to school today," I mumbled.

"Pendragon, get up." Another poke.

"I don't have to." A harder poke. Then a full on slap to the face.

I jumped up, ready to fight. Then I noticed Aja. "Oh. It's you."

"Yes, it is me. Are you ready to go now?"

"Such impatience. Let's stay and enjoy the scenery." I looked around at the white. "Where's Saint Dane?"

"I killed him," said Aja.

"You what? He can't die!"

"Yes he can."

"Was there smoke? Did he come back to life?"

"No. His body just…disappeared."

"Great! Now we'll have no idea where he went!" I screamed.

"He died, Pendragon. He didn't go anywhere."

"Yes he did. Didn't Press tell you? He can't die unless he knew he won!"

"He did."

"What? We're still fighting this war!" I was confused.

"He won against you. He tricked you into losing Quillan, Second and Third Earth…and Mark."

I just stood there, mouth agape.

"Now there are two to fight his battle for him. And…he told me something, right before he died." Aja was on the verge of tears.

"What is it?" I stepped closer.

"He told me that he already knew what was coming. He knew that he would die today, Pendragon. And he knew why."

"And?" I asked, moving yet closer.

"He was the traveler from Etnaucht before Mark. That's how I know he died."

At last. Saint Dane's home world was revealed. I didn't feel as good as I thought I would. We would still have to save this world. And I would have to fight Mark. That would be hard.

chapter 9

The flume ride was just as smooth as before. It was completely black, save for a few stars, and it went by quickly like a bullet. Aja had gone ahead to scope out the territory. I swear, Courtney, that girl is weird. One minute she hates me, and the next she is treating me like a king. Some days she would shoot me, others she would take a bullet for me.

Her personality must have come from her job. I suppose it must have been hard to sit around in a giant pyramid, doing your best to save a territory from chaos. Alone. She had also failed, making everything seem worse.

The flume dumped me out into another dark cavern, not unlike Ibara's. Although, at least the acolyte had the decency to light a torch. Or was that Aja's doing? It didn't matter, at least I had enough light to find my clothes.

If you could call them clothes.

The shirt was long sleeved, turtle-necked, and red, and seemed to be made of some kind of really smooth leather. A small, square package was attached to the left arm. I could see that this package had a small dial that could be turned easily.

Running from the package were multiple small wires. One ran up the arm and around the turtleneck. Another wire ran down the shirt and circled the bottom seams. Smaller wires formed a plaid pattern running through those main wires.

A wire ran down its right arm and attached to another little package that would rest over the wrist.

I had no idea what those were for. But I knew I'd find out soon. I slipped the shirt on, and the pants, keeping my boxers on. I discovered that the pants had a similar set of wires running up and down the legs, along with a package attached to the left side.

Amazingly these wires weren't stiff enough to make movement uncomfortable. No, I could move as easily as I could have in my basketball jersey at home. That was a bonus.

I looked around for the door that marked the exit. I found it without too much trouble, and when I opened it, I could still only see darkness. And a wave of cold hit me as if I had just opened a freezer. I almost felt like going back to the flume and leaving for Cloral, where it was warm and tropical. But, as usual, I couldn't do what I wanted to do, so I stepped out into the cold.

I looked around and seen nothing in the darkness but rock walls all around me. I would need to go up to get out of here, so I looked up. There sat Aja, on the ridge of the wall, waiting for me. She was silhouetted by a dim light that came from somewhere past the wall.

So, I walked to the wall and started to climb. As I reached the top, I saw something that amazed me beyond anything I have seen before. Aja must have felt the same, because she sat there with her mouth agape, like one of those cartoon wolves howling at the pretty women 


End file.
